cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Confederacy
The Shadow Confederacy Constitution Updated 22/4/09 Introduction The Shadow Confederacy, formerly The CIN, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Grievous, and is an active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Confederacy is dedicated to economic management and technology trade. The Confederacy believes that its military is necessary to protect its investments and members, that the economic growth of its members if of the highest priority, and that each member nation is of the utmost importance. The Shadow Confederacy will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with its military force and will do everything in its power to end any conflict which threatens the stability Confederacy. Purpose The Shadow Confederacy's highest priorities are the economic and technological growth of its members and the protection of its investments and members from any and all threats to the stability of the Confederacy. Admission into The Shadow Confederacy To apply for admission into the Confederacy, please submit the following information in the Membership Zone of the forum (see link to the right of this window): Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into the Confederacy, you must: 1) change your team color to black 2) clearly display on your nation page that 'The Shadow Confederacy (TSC) is protected by NOVA' 3) you be active on the forums/IRC 4) you must check-in in the appropriate thread at least once every 72 hours 5) you must vote for the BPI senator As a member, you: 1) may not post pornographic images 2) may not declare war on another nation without permission from the Confederacy's government 3) may not spy on another nation 4) must treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 5) must follow through on all 'tech deals' 6) must re-pay any 'start-up' aid if you decide to leave the Confederacy; failure to do so will result in military action against your nation By applying for membership in the Confederacy, you are stating that you: 1) are not part of another alliance 2) are not involved in any wars 3) are not a target of another alliance 4) will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy's government. Shadow Confederacy Laws By accepting admission into The Shadow Confederacy, a nation is agreeing to follow all laws and procedures passed by the Confederacy's government. Any nation which breaks one or more of these laws or procedures will be expelled and may face further action, as deemed necessary by the Confederacy's government. No member may declare war on another alliance and/or non-aligned nation without prior authorization from the Emperor and the Supreme Commander. The Confederacy remains devoted to the use of all peaceful methods before open war is declared. No member is authorized to use nuclear weapons against another nation without prior authorization from The Emperor, The Grand Vizier, and The Council. The only exception to this rule is if you are attacked by another nation who uses a nuclear weapon against your nation. In this case and in this case only, you may use nuclear weapons to defend your nation. No member shall spy on another alliance without prior authorization from the Emperor, the Grand Vizier, and the Supreme Commander. Any nation who conducts espionage without prior authorization will be immediately expelled. All members shall follow 'tech raiding' rules. Failure to do so will result in military action and/or other discipline as deemed necessary by the Confederacy's government. The Shadow Confederacy Council The Shadow Confederacy Councils is made up of the Emperor, the Grand Vizier, the Supreme Commander, Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs, the Grand Moff of Internal Affairs, the Grand Moff of Finance & Trade, the Grand Moff of Immigration, the Grand Moff of Technology, and the Moffs of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Finance & Trade, Immigration, and Technology. The Emperor has supreme control over TSC. He has the power to appoint and dismiss Council members, ambassadors and military members at will but is required to justify the reasons for such dismissals. The Emperor chairs all Council meetings, directs Council discussions, and directs governmental strategy. The Emperor reserves the right to alter any part of government that he sees fit but will consult with the Council about such changes. The Emperor is ultimately responsible for The Shadow Confederacy’s security, commanding the armed forces, and conducting foreign relations. In the event that the Emperor should become incapacitated, the Grand Vizier will become acting leader of the Confederacy. The order of succession then follows the chain of command from the Grand Vizier to the Supreme Commander. In the event that all of these leaders become incapacitated, the remaining Council members will take direct control of The Shadow Confederacy, each having equal power. The Grand Vizier is the second in command. He has the power to appoint and dismiss Council members, ambassadors and military members at will but is required to justify the reasons for such dismissals. He has the responsibility of direction all foreign relations in cooperation with the Grand Moff and Moff of The Foreign Affairs. The Grand Vizier assists The Emperor in leading the Council and promoting new legislation. He also maintains the right to alter any part of government that he sees fit but will consult with the Council about such changes. Finally, the Grand Vizier is responsible, along with the Emperor, for The Shadow Confederacy’s security The Supreme Commander serves as the commander of the military. He is also responsible for supervising intelligence operations and appointment and training of military leaders. The Grand Moff and Moff of Foreign Affairs oversees the realm of international relations. Their responsibilities include the drafting and negotiating treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies, and the appointment and acceptance of all ambassadors. The Grand Moff and Moff of Internal Affairs manage all issues that may occur inside of Confederacy. These responsibilities include administering justice, ensuring compliance to rules and regulations, and promoting the activity of members. The Grand Moff and Moff of Finance and Trade supervise all activities involving trade and finance. These activities include approving all aid requests, the distribution of 'start-up' aid, and assisting members with trade issues. The Grand Moff and Moff of Immigration oversees the area of recruitment. These responsibilities includes directing recruitment to maximize efficiency, supervising the application process, and denying or accepting new members. The Grand Moff and Moff of Technology are responsible for the organization for technology deals both internally and externally. These duties include drafting contracts between alliances for technology, managing all technology deals, and removing members who may be considered a risk because of their non-compliance with regulations involving technology deals. The Grand Moff and Moff of Intelligence manages all sensitive information within the Confederacy, both internally and externally. They work closely with The Supreme Commander to organize the gathering of intelligence and implementation of such intelligence, when appropriate. The Shadow Confederacy Council is the main governing body of Confederacy. Each member of The Council has one vote, except for the Emperor and Grand Vizier who both have two. Military, War and Diplomacy All nations will have direct control over their military, but they are expected to mobilize in the event of an alliance war. All members are part of a squadron, and each squadron has a military leader who will direct squadron members in war. Members are expected to follow orders from their squadron leader and mobilize within the time set by the military high command. If you are on the receiving end of a 'tech-Raid' and you believe that you have stated in your nations 'bio' that you are never inactive, you not to retaliate. Instead, you are to bring the issue to the attention of the Council. If you are 'tech-raided' and the attacker uses any weapons other than ground forces, you may consider the action a declaration of war, and therefore, you may retaliate in defense. However, you will be expected to halt your attacks when informed to do so in order for peace to be negotiated and reprimands paid, if applicable. If a member of The Shadow Confederacy is attacked, all diplomatic measures will be taken to avoid war. However, if terms cannot be agreed upon, members of The Shadow Confederacy are expected to mobilize for war. The use of nuclear weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted. All nuclear strikes must be approved by the Emperor, the Grand Vizier, the Supreme Commander, and the Shadow Confederacy Council. However, if you are attacked by a nuclear weapon you may retaliate in kind. The Shadow Confederacy Council Emperor - E.Grievous Grand Vizier - Omniscientone Supreme Commander DoorNail Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs - Spanishiwa Grand Moff of Internal Affairs - Shadow Lurker Grand Moff of Immigration - Nasim Grand Moff of Finance & Trade - OfficeNinja Grand Moff of Technology - Stoopid Ace Moff of Foreign Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Internal Affairs - Braganza Moff of Immigration - Sir Digbycc Moff of Finance & Trade - Algolei Moff of Technology - POSITION AVAILABLE History of The Shadow Confederacy The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Greivous. The Shadow Confederacy becomes a member of The Black Peace Initiative as of May 21 2008, 07:35 AM The Shadow Confederacy officially signs The Dark Vows. The Shadow Confederacy Today Today TSC is 41 members strong and still growing. Some other Facts This is another heading. The Shadow Confederacy Pips, Flags and Avatars http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v655/Rogue_Shadow/SCFlagNorm.png The Shadow Confederacy Treaties Protectorate of NOVA http://nova.smfforfree2.com/ Active member of The BPI BLOC http://www.blackpeaceinitiative.cn/ See Also Category:Black Peace Initiative